Mi pequeño Nagisa
by Tsukkei
Summary: ¿Será que te enamoraste perdidamente de mí?
1. 01

Pequeño Nagisa:

Koro-sensei nos dio el trabajo en literatura de escribirle una carta a alguien y como eres un buen amigo decidí que sería a ti a quien le escribiría.

Y por cierto, ¿por qué eres tan pequeño?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._

* * *

 **¡Owowowow! ¡A que no se la esperaban! (o por ahí sí, pero no arruinen mis sueños(?)**

 **No sé si lo notan pero estoy súper feliz, ya que bueno, es mi aniversario (atrasado XD) *insertar Nagisa sonrojado... y con ropa de chica 7w7***

 **Bien, ésta sería la segunda parte de mi historia "Con cariño, Todoroki", aunque como logran leer no es necesario haberse leído la parte anterior ya que serán dos historias completamente diferentes.**

 **Quiero aclarar también que puede que esta serie de cartas tenga unas cuatro a cinco obras, pero claro, eso depende se doña inspiración y señorita imaginación XD**

 **En todo caso, espero que les haya parecido interesante.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	2. 02

Pequeño Nagisa:

¡No te enojes (aunque te ves adorable cuando lo haces)! Sólo fue una broma piadosa.

Sabes que aunque seas un enano eres mi amigo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	3. 03

Pequeño Nagisa:

¿Soy yo o hoy, mientras hablabas conmigo, te has sonrojado mucho?

¿Será que te enamoraste perdidamente de mí?

Te entendería, soy irresistible.

Con cariño,

Karma


	4. 04

Pequeño Nagisa:

¿Que dices de vestirte de mujer para mí?

Ya sabes, los dos a solas.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	5. 05

Pequeño Nagisa:

Tú te lo pierdes, hubiera sido muy divertido.

Estoy seguro que malpensaste mi última carta.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿qué tal el cap?**

 **Ok, paso por aquí para informar que las notas son entregadas a Nagisa y él las lee.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	6. 06

Pequeño Nagisa:

¿Cómo es que alguien tan adorable como tú puede matar a una persona tan fácilmente?

Pero no me malinterpretes, hoy te luciste (en especial cuando te travestiste).

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	7. 07

Pequeño Nagisa:

¿Cómo fue tu prueba de valor?

Con Okuda terminamos hablando de cualquier otra cosa y lo que menos hicimos fue asustarnos.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma_


	8. 08

Pequeño Nagisa:

No te pongas celoso, Nagisa-kun.

¿Te cuento un secreto? Sólo hablamos de ti.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	9. 09

Pequeño Nagisa:

¿Ya te dije que te ves adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas?

Pareces una chica.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma_.


	10. 10

Pequeño Nagisa:

No tienes que ponerte triste, sabes que a mí me gustas como chico.

Nagisa Shiota es un hombre y yo lo prefiero así.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	11. 11

Pequeño Nagisa:

Me haces ser un maldito cursi.

Por tu culpa casi vomito arcoiris al releer la carta que te di.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	12. 12

Pequeño Nagisa:

¿Soy yo o Koro-sensei nos ha estado prestado demasiada atención?

Creo que ese pulpo trama algo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	13. 13

Pequeño Nagisa:

Poder ver los fuegos artificiales contigo fue genial.

Aunque fue mucho más genial poder conseguir mi consola.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	14. 14

Pequeño Nagisa:

Tienes que venir a mi casa, me encanta cuando cocinas.

Por cierto, tengo unos nuevos videojuegos y es aburrido jugarlos solo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._

* * *

 **¡A todo el mundo, lamento la demora! TwT**

 **Últimamente no me he sentido muy motivada para escribir, leer o simplemente pasearme por fanfiction; pero trataré de ponerme las pilas y volver a actualizar como siempre.**

 **Espero entiendan y saludos ;3**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	15. 15

Pequeño Nagisa:

Hoy vinieron muchas personas a nuestro "restaurante".

Fue extraño ver a tantos matones y asesinos, pero no puedo negar que fue divertido.

Oh, y Nagisa-kun, tienes prohibido volver a acercarte a ese niño rico.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	16. 16

Pequeño Nagisa:

No bromeo, puede que haya propuesto que te pongas esos trajes, pero no me acuerdo haber dicho que para él.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	17. 17

Pequeño Nagisa:

¿Qué puedo decir?

Odié que besaras a Kayano, y en este caso el fin no justifica los medios.

No quiero que Kayano se enamore de ti.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma_


	18. 18

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Sigo sin poder creer que te me hayas confesado.

Pero ahora estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que eres mi novio.

Sólo mío.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	19. 19

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Parece que el pulpo ya descubrió sobre nuestra relación.

Hoy me retuvo en la sala de profesores, para ya sabes, hablar de sexo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	20. 20

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

No tienes que ponerte nervioso.

Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano pasará.

(me gustaría que fuera más temprano que tarde)

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	21. 21

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Te amo, y no por eso te dejé ganar.

Sólo sentí tu necesidad de hacerme entender y me pareció una buena razón para rendirme.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	22. 22

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa.

Tu nombre sin honoríficos suena mucho más hermoso.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	23. 23

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el 75% de las fotografías en mi teléfono son de ti.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._

* * *

 **¡He vuelto y hoy actualización de corrido!**

 **Subiré unas cuatro a cinco notas, y luego volveré con mi ritmo normal el día de mañana. Por si les interesa (cosa que dudo ;-; jajajaj) estoy recuperada y con muchas energías \:3/**

 **Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	24. 24

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Ir a la Luna contigo fue una experiencia divertida.

Lo que más me gustó fue el hecho de que estuvimos solos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Con cariño,

Karma.


	25. 25

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

¿Me parece o hoy, mientras nos besabamos, se escuchó el sonido del flash de una cámara?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	26. 26

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu profesión ideal.

Ser profesor va contigo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	27. 27

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

La cita del otro día estuvo asombrosa.

Tenemos que salir más seguido.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	28. 28

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Entre las fotos de Koro-sensei habían unas cuantas nuestras, y más que nada besandonos.

Sabía que ese sonido no había sido mi imaginación.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	29. 29

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

¿A qué anoche nos la pasamos genial?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._

* * *

 **¿Me creerían si les digo que me olvidé de actualizar? Yo y mi enorme cabezota vacía ;-;**

 **Para la próxima pondré una alarma y problema solucionado XD**

 **Aunque, díganme... ¿quiénes están hasta la cabeza con exámenes? Yo sí y es un asco ;-;**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	30. 30

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Parece que nuestros compañeros son más listos de lo que pensaba.

Nakamura se acercó a mí en el receso, preguntando si tu dolor de caderas se debía a mí.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	31. 31

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

A todos nos duele la muerte de Koro-sensei.

Pero pareces el más afectado.

Si necesitas un abrazo no dudes en pedírmelo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	32. 32

Mi pequeño Nagisa:

Parece que tus padres ya no son los idiotas de antes.

Que bueno, porque no me gustaba verte llorar debido a ellos.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	33. 33

Mi pequeño y amado Nagisa:

Prométeme que la preparatoria no nos separará.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	34. 34

Mi pequeño y amado Nagisa:

No puedo creer que ya llevamos saliendo tres años y medio.

Felicidades a nosotros y te amo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._


	35. 35

Mi pequeño y amado Nagisa:

¿Quieres compartir un maravilloso departamento conmigo?

Nos serviría bastante cuando queramos hacer ya-sabes-qué, además podré verte más seguido.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Karma._

* * *

 **¡Este sería la última nota! Aunque había pensado escribir un epílogo, he tenido algunas complicaciones y no creo que puede hacerlo. Lo que sí, les aseguró que terminaron totalmente felices ;)**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó como se desarrolló todo?**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


End file.
